Als sie weg war
by chaotika
Summary: Was passierte mit Mark nachdem die Voyager und damit seine Kathy Janeway verschwunden war? Hier eine mögliche Antwort forts. folgt Reviews und Vorschläge ausdrücklich erwünscht!
1. Der Abschied

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Paramount und ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit dieser Geschichte, leider +snüff+

**Als sie weg war**

Da flogen sie...Mark schaute dem Lichtpunkt, der eben noch die Voyager war hinterher, bis sie nicht mehr von den anderen Sternen zu unterscheiden war. Gerade eben war seine Kathy auf diesem Schiff verschwunden. Warum hatte er sie nur gehen lassen? Gedankenverloren drehte sich Mark um und wollte gehen, als er plötzlich umgerannt wurde. Noch bevor er sich richtig fangen konnte und richtig erkennen konnte, wer ihn da umgerannt und ihm Kaffee über die Klamotten geschüttet hatte, entschuldigte sich dieser jemand überschwänglich: "Es tut mir so leid. Ich bin so ungeschickt. Haben sie sich wehgetan? Ohje ich habe ihnen meinen Kaffee über die Klamotten geschüttet...Es tut mir ja so leid." "Ist schon in Ordnung...kein Problem. Kann ich waschen.", sagte Mark etwas von diesem "Angriff" und dem Redeschwall überrannt. "Aber wenn sich noch Schäden an ihrer Kleidung herausstellen oder sowas, dann rufen sie mich an, ja?", sagte sie und drückte ihm einen Zettel in die Hand. Jetzt hatte sich Mark soweit gefangen, dass er seinen "Unfall" betrachten konnte, aber leider hatte sie sich schon umgedreht und war auf dem Weg raus und er konnte nur noch einen rotbraunen Haarschopf erkennen. "Hey die gleiche Haarfarbe wie meine Kathy hat...", dachte Mark und wurde traurig. Er vermisste sie jetzt schon. Warum nur habe ich mich gerade in einen Sternenflottenkapitän verlieben müssen! Wann werde ich meine Süße wohl wieder sehen? Der Weltraum war gefährlich, was da alles passieren kann. Ich hoffe nur sie kommt gesund und vor allem bald wieder zurück, ich vermisse sie jetzt schon so, dachte Mark sich. Über das Grübeln hat er den Weg gar nicht beachtet und stand plötzlich vor ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnungen, kann auch sein, dass Molly ihn dahin gezogen. Dabei wollte er solange er hier alleine war bei seinen Eltern wohnen. Trotzdem ging er rein und sah sich nochmal um und stellte fest, dass er seinen Computer beinahe hier hätte stehen lassen, als er ihn gerade greifen will, hört er ein piepen, es ist eine Nachricht gekommen. Hoffentlich von Kathy, dachte er, während er die Nachricht öffnete. Ja, sie war wirklich von ihr. Sie hatte sie bereits hier geschrieben und einen automatischen Sendezeitpunkt angegeben. "Lieber Mark, jetzt bin ich also weg...Ich werde dich garantiert total vermissen, aber bis wir in die Badlands fliegen, also noch etwa einen Monat, kannst du mich noch über den Subraumfunk erreichen. Kümmere dich bitte gut um meine süße, um Molly. Sie muss unbedingt 3x am Tag raus und du musst ganz genau aufpassen, nimm sie nur von der Leine, wenn es wirklich sicher ist, sie hört doch noch nicht aufs Wort. Aber das weißt du ja alles, wir leben ja schon so lange zusammen. Aber ich bin doch so nervös, wann wir uns wohl wieder sehen! Ich will dich jetzt nicht länger nerven. Melde dich bitte, wenn du mal Zeit hast.Ich liebe dich und vermisse dich!" Sie ließ noch einmal das für Mark so bezaubernde Lächeln sehen und er spürte wie es weh tat, dass sie schon weg war.


	2. Der Ball

Der Ball

Disclaimer: Die Serie gehört immer noch Paramount und ich verdiene leider immer noch kein Geld damit… Die Figuren gehören ganz allein Jeri Taylor, auch wenn ich gerne bei der einen oder anderen mitgewirkt hätte, das einzige, was evtl. als meins zu bezeichnen wäre ist der Charakter von Mark.

Authors Note: Ich bräuchte evtl. eine Betareader, der Ahnung von Voyager hat, da meine jetzige Betareaderin mehr auf Harry Potter spezialisiert ist.

Übrigens: Reviews schreiben ist nicht verboten! mit dem Zaunpfahl wink

Mark klemmte sich seinen Computer unter den Arm. Obwohl er schon mal hier war, wollte er nicht die Tage ohne Kathryn hier verbringen. Also ging er sicherheitshalber alle Schränke und Zimmer nochmal durch um sicher zu sein nichts vergessen zu haben und konnte auch nicht anders, als in den Kleiderschränken noch einmal das grüne Ballkleid, das Kathryn auf dem letzten Sternenflottenball getragen hatte und das ihre schönen Haare so gut zur Geltung brachte, zu berühren. Er erinnerte sich sehr gut an den Abend vor etwa einem halben Jahr, als sie es getragen hatte. Es war ein denkwürdiger Abend gewesen.

Kathryn hatte ihn darum gebeten mit ihr auf den Ball zu gehen. Er wusste, wie ungern sie auf solche Bälle ging und wollte ihr an dem Abend auf jeden Fall Gesellschaft leisten. Er wusste noch nicht mal genau warum sie dahin ging, sie hatte bis jetzt immer einen mehr oder weniger guten Grund gefunden sich vor Bällen und Empfängen jeder Art zu drücken. Irgendetwas war mit Admiral Paris. Er hatte sie wohl irgendwie dazu überredet oder gezwungen auf diesen Ball zu gehen. Kathryn hatte sich extra für diesen Ball ein neues Kleid repliziert. Mark hatte es nur gesehen, als sie es einmal kurz hochhielt um ihn zu fragen, ob ihm die Farbe gefiele. Es war von einem wunderschönen Grün und er wusste nur soviel über das Kleid, dass es ein eigener Entwurf von ihr war. Also machten sie sich beide fertig, da er aber so selten einen Anzug trug lieh er sich einen von seinem Vater und musste deshalb erstmal nach Hause. Als er Kathryn dann wie verabredet um sieben vor ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung abholte, wollte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Dieses Kleid war atemberaubend schön. Am Rücken und am Dekolleté weit ausgeschnitten, aber nicht so, dass es nach zuviel aussah. Er überreichte ihr einen Strauß Rosen und konnte gar nichts sagen. Er war sprachlos über ihre Schönheit.

Als sie auf dem Ball ankamen übernahm Kathryn die Führung, da sie viele Leute kannte und immer jemanden traf mit dem es sich zu reden lohnte. Einige waren offensichtlich überrascht Kathryn auf einem Ball zu sehen. Als etwas ruhigere Musik gespielt wurde und sie gerade nicht in einer Unterhaltung feststeckte, bat Mark sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem gemeinsamen Leben um einen Tanz, nicht dass er oder sie nicht tanzen konnten, aber da sie beide sehr selten auf Partys oder offiziellen Empfängen unterwegs waren, gab es selten Möglichkeiten miteinander zu tanzen. Außerdem waren sie sich in einem Punkt sehr ähnlich, sie waren Liebhaber ruhigerer Beschäftigungen, so konnten sie sich zum Beispiel stundenlang unterhalten, nicht nur miteinander, sondern auch in größeren Gruppen. Kathryn guckte einen Moment lang erstaunt, aber zu Marks Erleichterung ließ sie sich bereitwillig von ihm auf die Tanzfläche ziehen und schmiegte sich ganz dicht an ihn. „So könnte es jetzt für immer bleiben!", dachte er sich, er hätte ewig so weiter tanzen können. Nur ihre Hand in seiner spüren und ihren Kopf an seine Brust geschmiegt.

Doch bereits nach diesem Tanz war dieser Frieden vorbei. Ein Admiral sprach Kathryn an und bat sie mit ihm in einen nebenanliegendes Büro zu gehen, da er mit ihr einige wichtige Dinge bezüglich ihrer nächsten Mission besprechen müsste. Damit also hatte Admiral Paris sie auf den Ball gekriegt. Ihr sollte die nächste Mission hier vorgestellt werden, hätte man das nicht während der Arbeitszeiten machen können? Eigentlich wollte Mark mit, aber Kathryn bat ihn mit einer kleinen Geste hier auf ihn zu warten. Ohne Nachzudenken und zu wissen warum verlangte er ihr mit den Augen noch einen Kuss ab, den sie ihm bereitwillig gab.

Er wartete eine Dreiviertelstunde und wurde in dieser Zeit mehrfach von verschiedenen jungen und attraktiven Damen zum Tanzen aufgefordert, aber er lehnte jedes Mal ab, da er auf jeden Fall da sein wollte, wenn Kathryn zurückkam. Außerdem sollte sie ihn nicht mit einer anderen jungen Dame sehn. Als Kathryn dann endlich wiederkam hatte er sich einen Stuhl geholt und hingesetzt. Sie sah, obwohl der Abend schon lang war, immernoch atemberaubend gut aus. „Die Sonne geht auf!", sagte er auch ein bisschen scherzhaft, als er sie an sich zog und küssen wollte. Sie aber entzog sich seinen Lippen und sah gar nicht glücklich aus. „Hey Schatz! Was ist? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er zärtlich, aber sie wandte sich ab und sagte nur: „Bitte lass uns nach Hause fahren, mir ist nicht mehr nach feiern. Ich bin müde"

Zuhause angekommen, fragte Mark sie nochmal: „Was hat denn der Admiral gesagt? War es so schlimm?" Wieder wollte er sie an sich ziehen, doch wieder entzog sie sich seine Lippen. „Ich werde in die Badlands fliegen und en Marquis jagen!", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, „Ich werde über ein Jahr nicht mehr auf der Erde sein! Sie werden mir das neueste Schiff, das die Sternenflotte zu bieten hat, geben." Plötzlich war seine liebevolle, zärtliche Kathryn z einer Eisprinzessin geworden. Nur einmal bis jetzt hatte er sie so erlebt. Das war als er sie von ihrem Büro zur Mittagspause abholte und, weil er zu früh kam, sie ausnahmsweise in einer alltäglichen Berufssituation erlebte. So musste sie sein, wenn sie ein schiff leitete oder in ihrem Büro saß. „Wann wirst du fahren?", fragte er damit er sich und ihr die noch verbleibende Zeit bis zu ihrer Abreise so schön wie möglich machen konnte. „Erst in einem halben Jahr, wir haben noch etwas Zeit" Mark sprudelte der Kopf über vor Ideen, die er noch alle gemeinsam mit ihr umsetzen wollte. „So lange ist das auch nicht mehr hin, aber wir werden eine unvergessliche Zeit haben" Wieder zog er sie an sich und Kathryn ließ ihn mit dem Lächeln, das er so liebte, gewähren. Ja, dieser Abend war unvergesslich geworden und auch die folgenden sechs Monate, auch wenn seine Kathy leider nicht so viel Zeit für ihn hatte, sie musste schließlich eine Mission vorbereiten.

Mark hängte das Kleid zurück in den Schrank. Nahm seine Sachen, die er noch brauchte und verließ die gemeinsame Wohnung mit einem gemurmelten „Auf wieder sehen Kathryn und gute Reise."


	3. Der Brief

_Disclaimer:_ Wie bereits vorher… mir gehört lediglich und wenn überhaupt die Persönlichkeit Marks also sein Wesen. Sonst gehört alles Paramount und Jeri Taylor.

_Authors Note:_ Über Reviews bin ich echt nicht böse und Kritik kann ich auch vertragen, genauso wie Ideen, da ich des öfteren mal in einem KreaTief sitze, können gerne auch Ideen zu anderen Geschichten sein! Also BITTE, ich beiße auch bestimmt nicht!

Außerdem sollte ich mich noch bei meinen beiden Janas bedanken...;)

* * *

**Der Brief**

Als Mark zu Hause ankam und die Tür aufschloss, kam seine Mutter auf ihn zu und nahm ihn erstmal in den Arm. „Du vermisst sie jetzt schon, oder?", fragte sie ihn. Er nickte nur stumm. Er ging auf sein Zimmer und nahm als erstes seinen Computer zur Hand um eine Nachricht an Kathryn zu schicken. Er überlegte es sich aber noch mal und räumte erstmal die Sachen, die er noch aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung mitgenommen hatte in die Regale. Er sah sich um. Sein Zimmer sah noch genauso aus, wie, als er ausgezogen war, bis auf, dass seine Mutter das Aquarium, das vorher immer in seinem Zimmer neben dem Bücherregal stand, zu ihnen ins das Wohnzimmer gestellt hatte. Er warf sich aufs Bett. Schnappte sich dann doch seinen Computer und fing an eine Nachricht an Kathryn zu schreiben. Er hätte natürlich auch eine Com-Verbindung zu ihr öffnen können. Er sehnte sich so sehr danach ihre Stimme zu hören, aber erstens war es eigentlich nicht so gerne gesehen, wenn man so lange Sternenflottenkanäle besetzt hielt und zweitens wollte Mark nicht, dass sie merkte wie sehr es ihn mitnahm, dass sie getrennt waren. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich schuldig fühlte. Außerdem hatte er so mehr Zeit sich über die Formulierungen Gedanken zu machen.

_Liebe Kathryn_ oder sollte er lieber mit _liebste Kathryn_ anfangen oder sollte er sie doch Kathy, den von ihm so geliebten Spitznamen, nennen? Nach etwas Grübeln entschied er sich aber für:

„_Meine Kathy! Jetzt bist du also weg… Ja du hattest recht, ich vermisse dich, aber ich freue mich auch schon darauf, dich in einem Jahr wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Ich hoffe du hast den von dir so geliebten Sprung, in die Warpgeschwindigkeit, genossen", er lächelte. „Ich war mit Molly eben noch spazieren und sie hat mich bis direkt vor unsere Wohnung gezogen. Und als ich da war, hab ich noch mal nachgeschaut, ob ich was vergessen habe. Als ich dann im Schrank dein Kleid sah, wurde mir doch mulmig. Ich musste an ‚unseren' Abend denken, damals, als du deinen Auftrag bekommen hast. _

_Wie sind eigentlich deine neuen Offiziere Captain? Ich hoffe du hast nicht allzu viel zu tun sie zu bemuttern, denn ich denke, sie können sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Obwohl…manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck du machst das gerne. _

_Ich soll dich von meiner Mutter grüßen. Sie wollte dir noch persönlich „Auf Wiedersehen" sagen, aber du weißt ja, dass sie sich so ungern beamen lässt. „Ich will nicht in meine Einzelteile verstreut und dann noch um den halben Kontinent geschickt werden…" Jaja, so ist sie. Molly will dich auch grüßen lassen. Sie versucht sich gerade zwischen mich und den Computer zu drängeln. Seit wann ist sie eifersüchtig auf dich? _

_Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht daran gewöhnen, dass du der Captain eines Raumschiffes bist. Für mich wirst du immer die kleine Kathy bleiben, die vor mir Tennisunterricht hatte. Meine kleine Forscherin… _

_Ich werde die nächsten Monate sicher viel spazieren gehen, hier in den Feldern, durch die wir so oft zusammen gelaufen sind. Du wirst den wundervollen Herbst hier verpassen, den du doch immer so liebst. Du hast schon damals, als wir noch Kinder waren immer gesagt, der Herbst wäre die schönste Jahreszeit. Ich kann das immer noch nicht verstehen. Ich liebe den Sommer, die warme Sonne, die Tage am See, wenn wir frei hatten, aber auch die Gewitter, die wie ein Schlagzeug an die Fenster klopften. _

_Oh, wie oft hab ich an dich gedacht, wenn ich den klaren Sternenhimmel sah, es schien mir, als wären deine Augen die Sterne, die Nachts vom Himmel kamen. Du musst es gewusst haben, schon damals liebte ich dich… Auch jetzt werde ich mich jedes Mal, wenn ich in den sternenbedeckten Himmel schaue, fragen, auf welchem dieser Sterne du gerade bist. Ja ich vermisse dich und hoffe, dass du bald wiederkommst. Ich liebe dich! _

_Dein Mark _

_P.S. Melde dich noch mal bevor du auf Deep Space Nine ankommst!"_

Mark las sich den Brief noch mal durch. Hmmmm, teilweise vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben, aber ich kann es nicht besser ausdrücken, sie wird schon wissen, was ich meine, dachte er sich, und schickte den Brief ab.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an. Bevor er aber so richtig ins Grübeln verfallen konnte kam seine Mutter rein und sagte: „Hey, ich habe Essen gemacht möchtest du etwas? Nicht dieses Replikatorzeug, sonder richtigen Nudelauflauf, dein Lieblingsessen. Und zum Nachtisch gibt es den Käsekuchen allà Mama!" Also folgte Mark seiner Mutter nach unten. Er hatte ihre Kochkünste lange vermisst, auch wenn er das Essen aus dem Replikator gerne aß, genoss er es mal wieder so richtig kulinarisch verwöhnt zu werden.

* * *

So das zu Kapitel 3... Kapitel 4 ist bereits in Arbeit... Trotzdem seit ihr jetzt dran, sagt mir endlich eure Meinung!  



	4. Nach der Abreise

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört alles Paramount und so... Kennt ihr ja alles!

A/N: Für Schreibfehler wird keine Haftung mehr übernommen, da ich mal wieder keinen Betareader habe, aber auch momentan nicht weiß, ob ich jetzt noch so viel schreibe, da es immer Stimmungsabhängig ist, was ich schreibe...

Ach ja, Reviews sind aber trotzdem nicht verboten!

* * *

**Nach der Abreise**

Kathryn schaute gerade aus dem Fenster zu den vorbeiziehenden Sternen, als ihr Computer ein aufdringliches Piepen von sich gab. Sie drehte sich um und musste lächeln, als sie den Absender sah. Mark… Sie zog sich den Brief auf ein Padd und setzte sich auf das Sofa in ihrem Gästequartier. Klar sie hätte die Nachricht auch am Schreibtisch sitzend lesen können, aber es gab für sie keine angenehmere Art, als auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und zu lesen. Während des Lesens musste sie immer wieder lächeln. Er hatte also ihren Brief gefunden. Einmal aber spürte sie einen Stich in der Herzgegend. Schon als Teenager hatte er sie geliebt? Das hatte sie nicht gewusst und sie war ihm so oft auf den Gefühlen herumgetreten…

Sie vermisste ihn so sehr. Aber jetzt hatte sie sich genug Wehmut geleistet.

Sie stand entschlossen auf und ging in Richtung Casino. Sie hatte zwar das schönste Quartier direkt auf dem Offiziersdeck, dennoch war sie nicht das einzige zukünftige Besatzungsmitglied der Voyager. Sie wollte jetzt doch mal sehen, wer später unter ihrem Kommando stehen sollte. Im Kasino bestellte sie erstmal vom Replikator einen Kaffee. Sie hörte noch im Hinterkopf Marks Stimme: „Kathy, du sollst doch nicht soviel Kaffee trinken!" Sie musste lächeln. Sie schaute sich um. Es waren nicht viele Leute hier, aber der da drüben, war das nicht ihr zukünftiger erster Offizier? Sie hatte ihn einmal kurz auf einer Vorbesprechung getroffenm und hatte sich versucht sein Bild einzuprägen. Ja, sie war ganz sicher, dass das dort ihr erster offizier Lieutenant Comander Cavit war.

"Guten Abend Commander!", begrüßte sie ihn. "Hallo Captain! Wie geht's ihnen? Ich habe gehört sie haben sich bereits die Voyager angeschaut?"

"Oh ja, Admiral Paris erlaubte mir auf der Utopia Planitia einen Blick auf sie zu werfen. Sie ist ein echtes Schmuckstück und nach dem neuesten Standard."

Sie unterhielt sich eine ganze Weile über ihre Mission mit Cavit, bis er sich entschuldigte, weil der Tag doch recht lang gewesen sei.

Auch sie verschwand zurück in ihr Quartier. Sie dachte nochmal über das Kommando nach und versuchte sich die ganzen Gesichter nochmal in Erinnerung zu rufen. Die Namen hatte sie schon auf der Besatzungsliste gesehen, aber es war schon schwierig sich mehr als 250 Gesichter und Namen zu merken.

Plötzlich schweiften ihre Gedanken ab und sie dachte wieder an Mark. Er hatte sie gebeten noch einen Brief an ihn zu schreiben, aber jetzt wollte sie sich keine Gedanken darüber machen. Sie würde den Brief morgen oder so schreiben, ses war noch ein etwas weitere Weg bis nach Deep Space Nine.

_to be continued_


End file.
